


Thaw the ice

by Dreamystory



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: Only an act of true love can thaw a Frozen Heart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The castle immersed in the darkness of the night was silent, as one would expect the atmosphere to be at night. Especially in the village of Arendelle, at that time of the cold Norwegian night when everyone was sleeping with happy dreams tucked into their blankets, warm enough to counteract the external cold.  
Three figures of three beds stood out against the wall, in them lay three figures. One of the three was awake, the other two were asleep.

The red-haired girl in two pigtails got up in bed, looking at the sleeping figures of her older brother and sister. Anna was the younger sister between the two, and on several occasions the child found herself thinking that having two older brothers was a great advantage, because she always had someone who made her feel happy when she was sad.

Elsa was the oldest, she was 8 years old and one day she would have become queen. Simba was 9 years old, and Anna had thought many times that since he was a year older, he should have been the king. But the story was complicated, because Simba was a young boy from Africa that Idun and Adgar had welcomed into the family, as a result he became the third prince of Arendelle's reign.

The bond of the three sibilings was strong. Anna loved her brother and sister so much, and they loved her. A lot. What a great envy from any other sibling whose bond wasn't that great. When Agnarr and Iduna had adopted Simba, their biggest fear was the difference in age and the fact that the dark-skinned child wouldn't feel comfortable, or that the two little sisters wouldn't accept him. But when the child was introduced to Elsa and Anna, the youngest girl was very happy and she hugged the little African boy tight "nice to meet you, new big brother!" he had chirped, Simba was a little disconcerted, but he could not help but reply with a smile "I'm happy to meet you too" he said.

Anna got out of her bed and slipped back to the beds of her sister and her brother, climbing up on them "pppst!" he said softly, "Elsa! Simba ..!"  
Simba hid his head in the pillow "hmm..." he muttered. Elsa jumped on him "wake up!" He exclaimed.

Elsa snorted "Anna, go back to sleep," she said, closing her eyes again. The younger sister stood on both with a thud "I can't ... the sky is awake, so I'm awake." She said "now we have to play"

Elsa shoved Anna out of bed "go play on your own" She muttered, and the girl snorted.  
Anna thought for a moment and then went up again, forcibly opening Simba's eyelid, the boy snorted "Annaaa ..." he muttered. His little sister looked at both "do you wanna build a snowman?" She said, knowing full well that neither could refuse that offer.

No matter how small, annoying and overactive Princess Anna could be, she also knew how to be very persuasive despite her young age-a quality that would play its part in adulthood.  
So now all three royal siblings sneaked down the stairs in single file.  
Anna was in the lead, risking falling down the stairs to the great hall of the castle. Elsa held her hand and exclaimed 'SSH!' at each annoying noise from Anna, she held her brother by the hand. He was at the back of the group, and after overcoming his initial sleep he seemed excited about that nocturnal play and forbidden as were his two sisters.  
When all three arrived, Simba closed the door behind her and saw the two sisters in a circle of laughter "do the magic!" Anna exclaimed.  
Elsa smiled, motioning for her to approach, then waved her hands and a light appeared in the middle of them, followed by a snowball. Anna's eyes grew big with wonder, Simba smiled, wrapping his little sister's shoulders around "crazy, isn't it?"  
Elsa smiled "are you ready?"  
Simba and Anna nodded, and Elsa threw the magic snowball in the air, she exploded into many little shimmering flakes that fell on them. Anna started to jump "it's amazing!!" She exclaimed, laughing and hopping around his brother and sister.

Elsa smiled "watch this!" She said, stamping her shoe on the ground and it froze.  
The hours that followed were full of joy and games, vaulting and laughter without the knowledge of adults.

Elsa built a snowman, which they called Olaf "I love you, Olaf!" exclaimed Anna, hugging the snowman. Simba, behind it, chuckled making a more clumsy voice to make his sister believe she was talking to that funny snowman created at the time. "I have to admit that it came better than I thought." he thought to himself as the cold made its way into the room, it didn't seem appropriate to ask Elsa to lower the temperature ... because she certainly did not know how to do it. Without misunderstanding: Elsa was in full control of that power, but often she didn't know what to do with it herself.

But the worst came when Anna started jumping from one block of snow to the other. At first Elsa stayed at the game, creating ever higher piles and keeping up with Anna's jumps. Simba was sitting on the floor, but got up when he realized that Anna was getting too fast and that Elsa wouldn't keep up for long. "Hey, Anna- Maybe you should slow down ..." he suggested.  
"higher, come on!" was the reply from the five-year-old girl, laughter breaking her voice as it was interspersed with jumps.

"Anna, slow down!" her sister exclaimed, now visibly panicked as Anna jumped faster and faster. The ice columns were getting higher, higher and higher ... okay, no. Too high. Far too high! Simba approached Elsa, now more and more in trouble "Anna-!"  
"come on, take me!"  
the hour of disaster struck.  
Anna's too much ambition, that's what.  
The ice slipped underneath her and Elsa fell on her elbows, just as Anna was jumping with a happy yell. Simba cried out the name of his younger sister, and Elsa made a last desperate attempt not to let her crash into the ground. She threw a flash of ice. "ANNA!"  
without taking aim.  
and the frozen beam hit the very right side of her head.  
Simba felt his heart stall as his little sister tumbled down disastrously  
Little Anna's face contracted in a grimace of pain and she fell into the snow. Unconscious.  
Elsa felt her heart squirt in her throat, Simba put his hands to his mouth and at the same instant both of them flung themselves out of their little sister, so small and helpless in the middle of all that ice.  
Elsa wrapped her shoulders around her and pulled her up, Simba held her head "Anna ?!" he said, panicked "oh, nononono, Anna please ... answer me!"  
Elsa's breathing accelerated as a white band pushed through her sister's hair.  
The first thing that came to her mind was to shout desperately "MAMA! PAPA!"

Elsa's tears couldn't be stopped as She held her sister close in a heartwretching sight as sobs shook her all over, and Simba's attempts to reassure her despite the situation were in vain. "Elsa, calm down ..."  
"No! I can't calm down! I shouldn't have listened to her!"  
"it's not your fault..."  
When the King and Queen arrived at the place, everything was already degenerated. The eyes of the King, their father, were full of concern, more than anything else fear. But initially confusion in seeing his children all three there; his younger daughter lying on the ground held in her arms by his middle daughter, squeezed in the arms of his eldest son "Dad-" exclaimed the latter, but Agnarr didn"t listen "Elsa, what have you done?" he asked, running towards them with his wife, "this is getting out of hand!" The blue eyes of Iduna, their mother, were filled with fear. As soon as she saw Anna unconscious, a hand flew to her mouth and a gasp of dismay left her lips. She didn't care about slipping, she just wanted to catch up with her baby.

Elsa sobbed "it was an accident!" She said, holding on to Simba and letting her mother get Anna. She took refuge in her brother's arms, eyes closed and arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry, Anna ..." She sobbed. Simba stroked her back. Iduna groped her younger daughter's forehead, panic grew in her voice "she's cold as ice." Agnarr's green eyes looked at the ground quickly, a thought flashed through his mind  
"I know where we have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

The horse race had been unbridled, accelerated to the limits of the lungs of the horses of the king and queen in the Norwegian night.  
King Agnarr had ordered his children to get dressed quickly with heavy clothes, above all because Simba was very inclined to suffer from the intense cold, to which he wasn't quite used to yet. At least not yet, Iduna had kept repeating that it would take some time; the temperature change from Africa to Norway is not nonsense to get used to, after all. In fact, the prince of Arendelle had fallen ill many times. It had never been anything to worry about, only a few tenths of fever and some cold. At all times when Simba was sick, Anna and Elsa had been beside him all the time to keep him company and make sure that he was fine ...  
Simba was now holding on to his foster mother, peering at his sister from time to time with concern. He was scared for her, so afraid.  
When Agnarr made his horse slow down "ssh,Ragnar" Iduna did the same and everyone looked around; there was a basin and in it there were only moss and rocks barely visible in the darkness.

the family got off the horses and Agnarr went first and spoke, "Please, help, it's my daughter," he said. His voice rumbled in silence for a few moments, then the ground shook and the rocks rolled forward. The family clung to each other,Simba clung to Mama's skirt, and felt her free hand take his black curls as she pulled her son close to him. "Mama ..." he murmured, watching the rocks approach.  
"stay close to me," she replied to reassure him. Agnarr's hand was still on Elsa's head, the other fixed on Iduna's shoulder holding his wife to him ... looking up at his father Simba saw him confident, haughty and powerful.  
Although the situation was difficult for a nine-year-old boy, the prince wanted to look like him. So she hugged the queen's skirt, but this time protective. The rocks became the little men who watched the King with round eyes "it's the king ..!" said one, in amazement. Who were these creatures? how did they know Agnarr?  
A murmur made its way through the Trolls and Simba clung to Iduna's skirt once again,nose buried into the soft material, Elsa hid behind her father's leg shaking and fearfully eyeing the weird creatures. Trolls. That's what they were called... A troll with a cape made of moss made its way among the others, and by the looks of it he seemed like the King of these people.   
On the one hand her face scared him for a moment, but on the other ... she had such a calm expression that giving him a hug would have been comforting. Yet, his hands did not let go of his mother's dress even for an instant as he approached and Agnarr dipped to the creature's height.  
"Your Majesty," he said, taking Elsa's hand and turning to Agnarr "born with the powers or cursed?"

"born" he said "a-and theyr'e getting stronger." Agnarr stumbled over the words, stammering slightly over them. But his gaze was tough.  
Gran Pabbie nodded, motioning for Iduna get down. The Queen dropped to her knees, her youngest daughter pressed to her chest and her eldest son glued to her side as the Troll's rock hand crossed Anna's forehead. The girl was cold, Simba could feel it from there too.  
"you were lucky it wasn't her heart." Pabbie said in a warm but grave tone "the heart is not easily changeable."  
what did that mean?  
"but ... the head can be persuaded."  
firmly, Agnarr ordered "do what you must." in a tone that left no possibility of reply.

Pabbie took his hands off Anna's forehead he waved his hands in a large circle in the air, where a white riot appeared in the sky lighting up the faces of those present. Within it, different memories made space one after the other. The three who played with the snow, built a snowman, skated.  
All thanks to Elsa's powers.  
One movement and it had all vanished into a boring normality Anna would remember being. "I suggest to remove the magic, even the memory of magic" explained pabbie "to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun "  
He slowly rested his hands on Anna's forehead again, whose face pulled relaxed in a smile with relief of Simba "she will be fine." Iduna hugged her daughter to her again, a smile across her clean, delicate features.  
But the boy's face frowned. Remove the memory of magic?  
every little memory? "but ... she won't remember Elsa has powers ...?" he asked, glancing at his sister, Elsa looked at her hands. Agnarr put a hand on Elsa's shoulder and looked at Simba "it's for the best, son." he said murmuring.  
"Does that mean I shouldn't remember either?"  
The troll shook his head "No, young prince, don't worry." she said "there is no need for you to forget ..."  
Pabbie pointed to the sky "listen to me, Elsa" said "your power will only grow." The aurora borealis began to change shape, a giant snowflake twirled in the air as a young woman made it out of nowhere. It was such a beautiful sight into the northern sky...  
"there is beauty in it .. but also a great danger"  
the snowflake flashed red.  
"you have to learn to control it ... fear will be your enemy " Now there was a woman represented, surrounded by red,They couldn't see her face, but her body language spoke clearly as shadowy figures approached her.  
A scream of dismay spread through the air as they attacked her, destroying her instantly.. Simba jumped from the violence of that performance and Elsa hid frightened in her father's chest,and instinctively reaching out his hand Agnarr welcomed hid daughter for comfort. What scared daughter would not turn to the father figure for protection?   
"No, she will learn to control it, I'm sure ... until then we'll close the doors, we will reduce the staff, we will reduce her contacts with people, we will keep her powers hidden from everyone ... including Anna."

Anna's awakening had been less abrupt than expected, since for her-she had no memory of the accident-it had all been just a strange dream.  
As soon as she woke up, she immediately noticed that Elsa's bed was no longer in her room with her and Simba.  
When she had asked why Simba had scratched his head and hadn't answered.

What could he ever explain to her?


	3. Chapter 3

After two weeks, the incident would have been a distant memory for Simba and Elsa, with the exception of Anna, of course - who didn't remember anything except games and the fun before her older sister slammed the door in their faces for no apparent reason.  
All she knew was that in one night Elsa's things had disappeared from her room: her four-poster bed had left an empty space at the side of the room, leaving only their two beds, hers and her brother's. Her dolls were gone too, as were her nightstand and her books.  
She had gone from sharing a room with two people to being alone with one.  
Without any reason.  
Upon awakening, Simba was asleep on his bed next to her and although it had been a long night for him, he had refused to leave her alone.   
he snored so loudly that waking him would have been cruel

The weather had grown colder, until a soft snow had begun to fall one morning in mid-February, when the Norwegian climate cooled further. Actually it was a mild climate by Arendelle standards, but for Simba it was like living in the north pole every day if he wasn't near a roaring hearth to warm up: when he arrived in Arendelle, he fled his room for the first few days to take refuge in front of the heat of the fireplace, or crouched against Iduna. We're talking about when he was about four or five years old, so the Queen could easily carry him with her. The prince admired his father, but his mother was a source of eternal beauty and affection: The Queen was stunning with her brown hair and blue eyes, which she passed on to both daughters, along with the shape of her nose and lips.  
And Simba clearly remembered the day she and Agnarr had come to adopt him, and take him with them to Arendelle: Iduna knelt down to him, her pretty dress touching the barren ground and a lock swung over her shoulder, a silver tiara stood out from a royal but loose hairstyle.  
And since she had picked him up, he had never moved away from her.  
It must have been 8 am when Simba woke up because of a startling movement on her bed. For a moment he thought it was an earthquake, but then he realized that it was Anna "Simba!" exclaimed "Simba! Simba! come and see!"  
Simba threw himself face down on his pillow, wild curls swayed down in motion.  
"Anna ..." she mumbled sleepily. What did his sister have against a night spent sleeping? oh, he knew something: Anna was just born when they brought him to Arendelle, and at night the little princess shook heaven and earth with her angry cries.  
Anna had got out of bed and started to pull her brother out of a hand that dangled out of the sheets "come on, move, sleepyhead!" She exclaimed pulling him from under the duvet by his dangling hand of arrogance and Simba sighed, getting up. Sometimes with Anna it was like she was standing in front of a grizzly, only pretending dead didn't work with her.  
No. Do you think he hasn't tried?

"Okay,okay... I'm awake .." Anna pulled her brother to the window outside their room and pointed out the window: it took him a while to get used to the light of sun beating on the snow gave off, but then he realized the landscape before him. A smile escaped when Anna let go of his hand and pressed her nose against the window, looking out, "Isn't It beautiful?" She said. Simba's smile died when his amber eyes rested on the white stripe that crossed Anna's auburn hair ... his heart broke when he thought that Anna didn"t remember anything that had happened.

Before he could stop her, Anna trotted to the door of Elsa's new room "Elsa?" She knocked the rhythm "Elsa, it's snowing outside, why don't you come and play too?"

no response from Elsa, inside the room. Maybe she was sleeping?  
"We could build a snowman ... there's a lot of snow outside ..." Anna ventured, knocking again. At that point, Elsa's voice came "go away, Anna." She said coldly.  
Anna looked disappointed, so disappointed. She lowered her head and returned to Simba with tear-stained eyes, he lowered himself to his sister "don't make that sad little face," he encouraged her, rubbing his forefinger against her cheek in an affectionate way. Anna twirled her foot on the ground, looking down "why does Elsa no longer love me...?" the girl asked, mortified by Elsa's dry reply...she hadn't even opened the door for her.  
"Don't say that," he said. "Elsa's just tired ... maybe she wants to sleep a little longer."

Anna didn't seem convinced, so - before she could even become more sad - Simba picked her up and spun her around, Anna laughed loudly and Simba put her on his shoulders "you know what, we'll make the snowman bigger than world, and then we'll show it to mom and dad, what do you say? "  
Anna waved her little fists in the air "yes!" She exclaimed "Let's go, let's go, let's go now!" and began beating her heels against the shoulders of her elder brother, as if she were on horseback. Simba stayed in the game and pretended to start galloping like a horse, they would have to dress well so as not to get sick.

Four years later

four years had already passed since Elsa had closed in on herself, to such an extent that the contacts between the rest of her family that weren't her parents had completely lost. From her door, Elsa often heard the noise of the servants' shoes, well-marked and fast, but not as clumsy as Anna's, which by now must have been 9 ... Elsa had only seen her once through the lock of her own closed door , and there was no time when the sister whose auburn hair was long and gathered in two braids wasn't with a now thirteen-year-old Simba whose black hair was stretching over his neck. But the hand on the shoulder that the older brother placed on Anna's shoulder each time didn't help to stop her knocking on the door of a twelve-year-old Elsa, and even more fearful than before because of her powers that were intensifying more and more.

"I mean, why doesn't she ever go out?" Anna stood upside down against the pendulum of the library room while Simba flipped through a book "twenty thousand leagues under the seas." he shrugged "I don't know." he answered, turning the next page. Anna sighed playing with her braids "maybe she's constantly sick? Maybe her immune system is not effective?"  
Simba shrugged "I told you, Anna" sat "I don't know"  
His sister rolled on her back, and she purred a "i'm boreeeeedddd" prolonging the final d in a sound that Simba, often and willingly, found himself unable to bear. How to blame him? having a little sister in preadolescence wasn't easy, especially when the little sister in question only had him as a point of reference.  
Anna stood staring at him for a moment, then exclaimed a plaintive and petulant "Simbbaaaaaaa", which forced him rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, then banging his knuckles against the wooden floor with a sharp snap and looking at his sister, who was looking at him with her big puppy eyes with a lot of lip lower trembling. He sighed, closing the book "Okay" he said, crossing his arms and legs and looking at her "what do you want to do?"

Anna raised an eyebrow "let's get Elsa to get out of there!" he exclaimed "it seems obvious to me!" Simba shook his head "hey, Hey," he chuckled, "hold your horses, I don't think this will happen"  
Anna's arms fell with disappointment "why not?" She asked, almost annoyed. "It would do her good to get some air! Have you ever wondered what she's doing in there all day?"  
Simba leaned against the palm of his hand, the answer he gave was different from what he thought "what happens in Elsa's room remains in Elsa's room, you know the rule." he said, "we'll leave her privacy, and that's it."  
Anna pouted "you talk just like Dad," the girl muttered.

Oh,if only Anna could've known.


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much had happened in the lives of the three siblings, Simba still retained the hope that it could all come back as before.

And the day of which this chapter will speak contains all the hopes of the prince of arendelle to be able to unify what seemed to have been torn apart. The years had passed, inevitably. Three precise since Queen Iduna and King Agnarr had disappeared in a shipwreck on the east coast of Arendelle, and since then Simba was the only reference for Anna ... the years in which Elsa had remained imprisoned had meant that the relationship between brother and sister became made of pure titanium, so resistant that it couldn't be broken in any way.

Anyone who saw the prince of Arendelle at 22 could clearly see how much weight those young shoulders carried. How those eyes had immediately after the death of their parents ...

He still remembered Iduna's last hug, the last nod to Agnarr and her father's recommendations.

He had taken him aside and his big hands had landed on his shoulders, and his adoptive father's green eyes had never been so serious and burning in his. "Your mother and I will be gone for two weeks, maybe longer. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father."

"and your sisters will need you. Whatever happens, never abandon them. Promise me, son?"

"I promise, father."

In a way, Iduna had always been much less cold than her husband ... yet more distant. And he had literally yanked his son in a hug, causing him to drop from his height. The Queen had never been able to believe that this handsome young man was the same child who threw himself into her arms long ago, and that child had always been and always would be her son. "take care of each other."

_take care._

And Simba had been doing it for three years, from the moment when Kai communicated with tears in his eyes the departure of the king and queen.

It was a sacred promise: stand up for your sisters. Be their point of reference ...

He had to grow up ahead of time for the sake of what was left of his family ... although he himself had been rejected many times by Elsa.

And on the day of _Elsa's_ coronation, Simba was worried that the future queen would feel left out. At twenty-two years of age and completed on September 3rd, Simba was a handsome young man according to practically all the women of the kingdom; dark skin and amber eyes, his curly black hair was now long enough to be gathered in a soft ponytail. Perhaps his character was what hadn't changed, despite his responsibilities as prince in office until Elsa became queen. He was as adventurous as Anna, and with this term we mean races for the boundless corridors of the castle, exploring the attics and the most hidden corners of it and riding on horseback through the forest near the fjord on the back of their steeds Halldor, Simba's horse, and Kjekk, Anna's horse. The fateful morning, Simba got up early to have plenty of time to get ready for the coronation, and maybe go on to see how Elsa was doing ... hoping she wouldn't kick him out. Then he pushed aside the covers and took the clothes placed on the mannequin next to his bed, then went slowly behind a tent that served as a dressing room to change his nightwear with those for the ceremony.

As he took off his T-shirt for the night, passing it over his head, he said, "Anna." and when there was no answer, he repeated the name of his sister "Anna! wake up!" after a moment, a sleepy grunt from his younger sister made him understand that she was listening to him "we'll be late!" he repeated as he buttoned his shirt under his jacket. Anna rubbed her eyes "hmm .... late for what ...?" She muttered sleepily as Simba laced his belt around his waist and then put his black leather boots on. "For the coronation of our sister!" he said, coming out from behind the dressing room while he tied his hair in a low ponytail. He eatched the sleepy face of his sister turn into an expression of surprise and emotion with a start "it's the day of the coronation!" She exclaimed, squirming to take her dress and pushing her brother out of the room to change, after a while he spurted out of the room, rushing to embrace his brother with enthusiasm and joy "it's the day of the coronation!!" Simba laughed and Anna took his hand; the two arrived in the great hall when the windows were opened. Anna turned to the center of her "look at all this light! I had forgotten how beautiful the sky was!" She exclaimed. Simba chuckled and hurried to move his sister from the trajectory of the servant who was working hard. "Whoever comes down the stairs last is a rotten egg!" he challenged her, starting to run. Anna followed him to the wheel and when they reached the stairs, Simba picked her up and they slipped down the spiral handrail of the stairs, until they came before armor placed in front of a window. Anna ran close to one of them and pointed out "look at the flag on that boat! What country is it?" Simba peered over his sister's head and smiled "England, I think." he said "I'll check later." "who knows how beautiful the sea is now ..." "we'e in summer, it must be very beautiful." the next stop was in the garden of the building where Anna was blabbering "the garden has never been so beautiful!" he said "look at how many flowers! As many are the people there will be tonight perhaps?" "I think so." Anna smiled "and who knows ... maybe I'll even find a nice guy to spend the evening with ...-" she murmured,Simba looked at her "not before passing the judgment of the fraternal martial court." he said lightly, Anna chuckled "imagine the scene!" Anna wrapped herself in a curtain "imagine me with a long dress, simple but beautiful and leaning against a wall!" and lay down against a wall nonchalantly "they will admire me all!" Simba looked at her with folded arms with a smile "the image of sophisticated grace." He said.

"And then imagine that a charming stranger approaches me and asks me 'may I have this dance?' "she continued to fantasize, leaning on the buffet tables with a dreamlike air" and then what will you tell him, brother, when in the future he will go ask my hand in marriage? " Simba raised an eyebrow "I'll tell him 'beat me in a duel first'. If you beat me in a duel, you can marry my sister. If instead I fight you, you will have to go back to wherever you came." she giggled "Haha, very funny" She said "I'm not kidding." he said. She crossed her arms with a smirk "Woe to you if you try to make my boyfriends run away." She said to her brother.

Simba looked at her "how many boyfriends are you going to have?"

"until I find the right one!" Simba looked at her confused, but then smiled "oh, Anna ..."

after being in the gallery of paintings, brother and sister went outside to attend the opening of the gates for the first time in such a long time ... but at that moment his mind went to Elsa ... he wondered if there he would have controlled himself, kept calm, the thought of her losing control flooded his stomach with anxiety. But at that moment Anna pulled him by the arm and began the slalom among the people; Anna greeted everyone warmly, while Simba greeted more formally. Anna was too busy with that freedom and started to run among the people, then she arrived at the port while Simba stopped on the porch of it "the life I dreamed of today is mine!" cried Anna, before a collision sent her to fall backwards on a boat.

"Hey !!" exclaimed the princess, when she looked ahead but her cheeks turned a scarlet color. A man on horseback looked at her in amazement as he pulled the reins to himself; Anna reconnected everything. She had slammed against the horse's chest, and the impact had thrown her into the boat. Suddenly, she found herself unable to get angry with the charming stranger. He had green eyes, a straight nose and neatly combed red hair.

"I'm sorry, did you hurt yourself?" the man asked. Anna smiled stupidly "um, n-no ... I'm fine!" She said in a sharper voice than she intended. He got off his horse "are you sure?" and joined her "Yes, I didn't look where I went ..." she said, smiling "but I'm ... fine. Great ..." he smiled "oh ... thank goodness" and held out his hand to the princess. The moment their eyes met, Anna felt her heart beat furiously against her own ribs as the tips of her fingers brushed against his. But then a voluntary cough from her brother brought her back down to earth. Simba was leaning against a wall with his arms folded, his eyebrows furrowed and his face serious; his eyes seemed to have frozen. "Am I interrupting anything?" he said coldly. Anna hurried to get up and the man looked at Simba "oh, no, absolutely not!" he said "this young lady fell because of me and my steed, and I was asking her if she was okay." he justifiably justified himself. Simba didn't miss a thing, he looked at the boy from head to show without moving an inch, not beating and eye. "And you would be?" he asked. The man bowed briefly "oh, forgive me, Prince Hans, of the southern isles." he said "And what is your name, miss?"

it was Simba who answered " _Princess_ Anna. Of Arendelle," he said, in a way that would make anyone's blood freeze. He emphasized the term 'princess' "and Prince Simba of Arendelle. Her _brother_." and anew, he emphasized the word 'brother'. It was evident that Hans was stunned to look at the little similarity between the two. Anna got out of the boat and stood between the two men; Hans looked at Simba with firm respect, Simba looked at Hans with cold suspicion. "are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, to Anna. She nodded "really, don't worry! I'm fine. You were lucky, because if you hit my sister Elsa it would be ... heheh!" and laughed in a lovely way, absently stroking the horse Hans "but luckily for you, it's just me!" Hans chuckled "just you?" and there followed a silence in which Anna and Hans seemed to feel as if there were only two of them in the world and as if time had stopped, they smiled at each other like two fools ... which meant that his overprotectiveness towards his little sister splashed at stars. " We have a coronation to attend to, we best be off." he said coldly "come on, Anna." and he held out his arm to his sister, who took it.

When the two were far enough away, Anna began to giggle "my god, he's so lovely! Did you see those eyes?" Simba sighed, or rather snorted "oh,sure." he said sarcastically. His sister sighed "oh come on, don't be jealous." Simba shrugged, waving to some of his subjects "I'm not jealous. I'm worried that Mr. Heartthrob could hurt you." Anna leaned her head on his shoulder "I can take care of myself, but thank you anyway." Simba smiled, leaning his head on his sister's.

"I know." he said as they headed for the coronation.


End file.
